


midsummer lullabies (C調)

by Momo_Cicerone



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Love Poems, Prose Poem, poems and prose written in the midst of a summer's crush, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momo_Cicerone/pseuds/Momo_Cicerone
Summary: and you can tell everybody that this is your song
Kudos: 1





	midsummer lullabies (C調)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [:3](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%3A3).



> i wish you could see you the way i see you  
> (so you could love you the way i do)

**_i._ **

it’s raining gasoline and i’m holding a match

(i set up a fire, you stand back and watch)

  
  


**_ii._ **

what i fear is that i might want to seek solace 

in the warmth of someone who’s too willing 

but will never own a piece of my heart 

like you do,

i know a mistake when i see one

and i all can see now is you

  
  


**_iii._ **

sir, 

it’s rude to leave broken hearts just laying at your wake

  
  


_**iv.** _

i gave myself one hundred and eighty days 

(to get over you)

and i lie to myself each single one of them—

  
  


_**v.** _

wouldn’t it be nice 

if i were able talk to you 

without spiraling down

into a mental breakdown 

every time…? 

we’d talk— 

of you and me, 

of time and places, 

of everything and nothing at all… 

we’d talk

as two perfect strangers would, 

and i’d choose how to remember you 

instead of drowning 

in every single one of your words, 

instead of choking 

at the sound of your voice 

and dying

at the mere sight of your typos.

  
  


_**vi.** _

—they said i should write down all the songs about you, 

and let this sprout wither at the mercy of a winter’s night—

(but how to tame the love that blossoms in the heat of summer?)

  
  


**_vii._ **

you showed me that skies can be silver if days are blinded by your light

  
  


**_viii._ **

i hate the smell of smoke 

and i hate that you make me wonder 

what it may taste like

(i ’ll give you a tag and the chance to ruin me)

  
  


_**ix.** _

i have a strange affinity 

for things I can never have, 

and you have the annoying tendency 

of charming girls you don’t really want,

— _boy, we’re a match made in heaven,_

 _fated to burn, made to be broken_ —

(i’m made out of heartbreak and you’re made out of vice)

  
  


_**x.** _

  
  


i keep dreaming of you 

and all the things we shouldn’t do

(wake me up when this summer lullaby ends)

  
  


**_xi._ **

i run out of matches

i burn down to ashes

you turn out the lights

and walk out of sight

Although i’m the one

who’s doused in your fire 

like stars and the sun

you glow so much brighter

_(incandescent)_

  
  
  



End file.
